Translucent
by ravendream
Summary: She was a bitter, lonely girl who could see spirits. He was a ghost who wanted nothing more than a friend. Their meeting was destiny, but their love was impossible. Yoh x Anna, slight HoroHoro x Anna
1. Prologue

**Summary:** She was a bitter, lonely girl who could see spirits. He was a ghost who wanted nothing more than a friend. Their meeting was destiny, but their love was impossible.

My first chaptered Yoh x Anna fic. As a pre-warning, the last chapter may be a bit of a letdown, but the epilogue will totally make up for it.

This prologue is very short... but chapter 1 and part of chapter 2 are both already typed up. Updating hopefully won't take long, but sometimes it takes me awhile to get stories done... Please review. Especially if you have some good constructive criticism. Hope this doesn't disappoint...

**Translucent  
**By Bunny-Chan  
prologue

Taking the train from Kyoto to Tokyo was certainly not something she wanted to do again.

Traveling was a hassle, and hassle was nothing Kyouyama Anna ever enjoyed. Not a bit.

She'd been restless the entire way, and was grateful to finally be out of that seat, and away from the train station. She'd tried to immerse herself in a book (well, if comics counted as books), but found that she couldn't concentrate well enough to read, even though she'd recently bought the volume were Kyoya and Keiko would confess their love, and be happy, and... Well, there was a whole long story behind it.

She spoke to no one, and no one spoke to her. She didn't seem the slightest bit inviting.

In ways, Anna was a walking brick wall. Entirely no-nonsense, she allowed herself nothing normal schoolgirls desired. Back in Kyoto she'd had no friends and no one there ever wanted to speak to her or hang out with her. She'd never had a boyfriend, and had never even allowed hints of romance into her life. Strict and unmoving, her cold exterior hid a dreamer's heart in denial, and she found her only comfort in dramatic shoujo manga and soap operas. Strange, yes, but true enough.

For once though, she couldn't force herself to stay focused on anything.

Her life in Kyoto was nothing exciting. She had never been happy there. Still, it had been routine. Something she was used to, and understood, and she knew what she was doing.

Now she was moving. Alone, none-the-less.

Anything could happen to her in Tokyo, and that worried her slightly. Then again, she _was_ the one who had wanted to switch schools, even if it meant living alone.

Anna walked up to the door of her new home, looking it up and down. It was a western-style. Two story. Not bad. She was lucky her parents could afford the rent. Her watchful eyes caught sight of something in the window.

Yes, Kyouyama Anna was different than your average teenage girl.

Not for her volatile personality. Not for her unbreakable apathy. Not for her flawless beauty.

There was a boy there. A boy with brown hair, in a white t-shirt.

_I'll just have to ignore him._ She thought to herself, acknowledging that the boy was not human. Or at least not anymore.

Kyouyama Anna could see ghosts.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Eh, that definitely wasn't the best... Anywho, the next chapter will be up within the week. Please review, because nothing gets a writer to write more than great reviews, lol. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter One

Alrighty then, the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy, though it's rather short...

**Translucent  
**By Bunny-Chan  
chapter 1

She'd come only the night before, but he was already drawn to her.

He should have been like others of his kind- angry, jealous, and wishing to drive her away. That just wasn't the case though.

It was almost unexplainable. She was only a teenage girl, standing in the rain, soaking wet. Yes, normal...

Strands of sandy blonde hair stuck to her face, weighed down by the water. Her dark eyes seemed empty as she looked up at the sky, but flushed cheeks betrayed the life in her. Her hands were limp at her sides, only moving once in a while to rearrange her school uniform that kept clinging to her curved, slender frame. She was so simple, yet so beautiful.

She would have taken his breath away...

... If he'd had any.

He only wished he could speak with her. He'd been so lonely, and had honestly never expected to find so much comfort in the invasion of his home. The other spirits had all moved on already; finding their paths to a peaceful afterlife in a world beyond. He hadn't been ready to leave yet, and so he'd been alone in the house for what had seemed an eternity. Though he knew it could not be so long. A few years at most, but the shortest time could appear to be forever when there was no one there.

She was the only person- living or otherwise - that he wished beyond everything to be able to talk to.

But he couldn't.

The dead could see the living.

It was rare that the living could see the dead.

It was strange, and unfortunate at the moment, but it was the way fate worked, so he couldn't question it.

Wanting a closer look at her, he began walking toward her slowly and curiously.

He didn't get far though, before the girl was snapped out of her reverie by the phone ringing. He followed her as she ran back into the house.

"Moshii moshii. Kyouyama Anna."

_Anna. That's a pretty name. Kyouyama? Then I assume she's Japanese..._ He looked around the room. It was bare- simply a table, a phone, and a TV. It was just as empty as it had been since the last family had moved out, but it seemed warmer now.

"Yes mother, I'm fine. Yes, Tokyo is very nice. School went well today. Yes. Yes, I'll be careful. I love you too, mother."

_Mother? She lives alone... I thought she might not have a family. Why is she alone?_

"Yes mother, goodbye." Hanging up the phone, she left the room, only to return minutes later wearing dry clothes. She caught her hair up into a red bandanna, and clicked on the TV, sitting on the floor. A cheesy soap opera was playing, but as he looked closer, he saw that she wasn't watching the show. She had her eyes closed, as if in deep thought.

He couldn't help himself. He kneeled down in front of her and studied her features. _So beautiful. _

He reached his hands out to her face, perfectly aware that he could never touch her. He wished she could see him.

She just looked so innocent and kind and nice and loving and...

"What the hell are you doing?"

_So much for that. _

**

* * *

**

To the reviewers: 

**Vulpixi Misa:** The HoroHoro x Anna comes in more toward the end. As for the soap operas and manga, I did that because it reminded me of myself, lol, but I guess a lot of people are like that. :) Thanks for the review.

**Kute Anime Kitty:** Thanks!

**Miko102:** Thanks for the review!

**Potato-Person:** Haha, I'm definitely going to try to keep updating this one. Sometimes it takes me forever to update.

**distantdreamer:** Actually, I've never read a story with a similar plot to this... I don't really get around and read a ton of fanfiction. Thanks for letting me know though. I'm not going to read any of those other stories, however, because I don't want to unintentionally steal ideas or anything... I'll try to work on the descriptions :)


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry the update took so long, things have been hectic, what with college applications (but I made it in, so the rest of the year's stress-free for writing!), holidays, family stuff, drama, and so on. I'm hoping to get a good amount of work done on this story, Broken, Kanako, and a new KH fanfic this week, so the next chapter might come much more quickly (no promises though! just in case)

I hope you all still find this worth reading, and that you enjoy the 2nd chapter as much as the 1st.

**Translucent  
**By Bunny-Chan  
Chapter 2

"I _said_, what the hell are you doing!" Anna growled.

"Gah!" The ghost stumbled back and fell onto the floor. "I- I-" He paused for a second, mouth open in sudden shock. "You... You can see me...?"

"Of course, you idiot." She spoke sharply, dashing his earlier thoughts of a kind heart and sweet disposition.

"You can _hear_ me!" Anna stood up with a 'hmph'.

"Well, we sure have a genius on our hands." He winced at her insults, disappointed that she didn't have a personality to match her looks. Fortunately his disappointment was countered, beaten, and buried by the fact that he could talk to this girl. He'd wanted so badly for her to be able to see him, and his wish had come true.

He jumped up excitedly, reaching out to give her a random, ecstatic hug, forgetting that he still couldn't touch her. So seconds later he was on the floor again after literally falling through a not-so-happy teenage girl who was about to flip out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just so happy I kind of forgot... I've been alone for so long and-" He cleared his throat and stood up, trying to ignore her death-glare. "My name's Yoh. Asakura Yoh." Anna didn't even look at him, she just sat back in front of the TV.

"That's nice, now go away."

"What?" Yoh pouted, he had been hoping she was friendlier than this. Or at least that she would seem _somewhat_ human. "Hey, come on. We're both living here, can't we be friends?" She seemed to tense up at the word 'friends'.

"I... I don't have friends. Kyouyama Anna doesn't need friends." She stopped for a second, then continued slowly. "I'll leave you alone, and you leave me alone. It'll work out better that way."

Yoh sighed and walked toward the hall. He looked back at Anna, whose back was still to him. He wasn't giving up though. No. She was the first contact he'd had in so long, and he didn't want to give up his chance to finally have a friend again. But for now he'd leave her be. It was all for the best.

So he walked away without another word.

**

* * *

**

Anna felt his presence fade away, but she still did not turn.

_I don't need "friends", and I certainly don't need a dead boy hanging on me all the time._

Some tiny part of her heart twanged with guilt. Sure, she was almost a block of ice more than anything, but some little part of her still felt sorry for pushing away a more-likely-than-not innocent boy who had probably just been craving company for years (or at least judging by his reaction).

Ignoring her conscience, she shifted her position and let herself be drawn into one of her favorite soap operas.

**

* * *

**

Carrying her bento box in one hand and her homework folder in the other, Anna looked around the crowded cafeteria.

Had it not been raining, the students would have been allowed to eat their lunch outside, making it easier for her to find a quiet little space in a corner or underneath a tree, like the day before. Today however, she had to find a table.

Which meant finding someone to sit with.

Which meant speaking.

_Damn._

"Kyouyama-San," She heard a soft voice behind her. "Would you like to sit with us?". She turned and found herself facing a girl she recognized from class. Tamao, if she remembered correctly, though the last name escaped her. The pink-haired girl seemed sweet and shy, so naturally an awkward smile made its way onto Anna's face and she nodded, following Tamao to a table near the back row of windows.

Sitting down, Tamao began introductions, pointing to each person at the table.

"Ren is the boy with purple hair and golden eyes. He's a bit cold, but once you get to know him he's pretty nice. His sister Jun just graduated last year. She's in college now. Next to him is Pirika. She's really energetic and outgoing. They make a cute pair, don't you think?" She paused as Ren, the only one who'd even noticed the newcomer, glared at her. "Ahem... Next to Pirika is her brother HoroHoro. He's strange, but really fun to be around. Ryu usually sits over at the end, but he's not here today. You'll meet him tomorrow- probably when he professes his love to you. He's always falling for every girl he meets. The short kid is Manta. He's really, really smart. And I'm Tamao."

By now, everyone had stopped talking and was looking at Anna with interest.

"Everyone, this is Kyouyama-San, from my homeroom. She's new, from Kyoto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, though it wasn't very convincing. She was grateful to have people to sit with (even for a loner, going to a new school and learning the ropes was hard enough on one's own), she wasn't really sure what she thought of the group. They seemed far too loud for her taste. Still, it was better to make friends than enemies. "You can call me Anna. There's no need for the formalities."

"YAY! Welcome, Anna!" Pirika cried out, throwing her hands up in celebration. She avoided twitching as everyone began to ask her questions, tell her about Tokyo and extend invitations.

_Oh, what have I gotten myself into? This is why I don't like people. _

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ech, I have to say that I'm not really fond of this chapter, but I guess every story needs filler... Not to mention sorry if Anna's a bit OOC. I'll try to make the next update sooner, and of much higher quality (and longer...).

Thanks for reading.

**Replies to the Reviewers**

**Lizzie-** Haha, alright, I'll work on length. I just have such a problem keeping my attention on writing for a long time.lilangelchick- Thank you :)  
**Kute Anime Kitty-** Heh, I loved that ending, I'm actually pretty proud of it. Thanks for the support.  
**jadedestiny-** Yes, it is a Yoh x Anna story _overall_. There'll be a little bit of Anna x HoroHoro (I don't know why. It's a random compulsion, I guess), but it'll be a Yohna altogether.  
**Arisa-** Wow, thanks for the high praise! Keep searching through the archives here, there are some really great fanfics hanging around in the SK section.  
**hannami08-** Thanks:) I always have trouble deciding if I'm using too little or too much imagery... I'm glad this seems to be working for everyone.  
**k-** Sorry it takes so long to update. Bad habit I guess. I'll work on chapter length too.  
**asnwater-** It's probably a good thing Yoh's dead, or she'd have killed him :p  
**notnow-** Thank you so much for your review. I hope this still rises to your standards.miko102- Ghosts are cunning. He'll probably have a new, niftier plan soon :)  
**BluRose-** I guess I never realized this was such a popular idea among writers, lol. Glad you like it. If you write that story, let me know- I'd love to read it.  
**VulpixiMisa-** I'll try to make the Anna x HoroHoro completely worth the waiting.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait for this, but I haven't had much inspiration until now. 

I can't guarantee that there will be a quick update after this either. In the past week we've had an accidental death in the family and found out that my uncle, who is in Israel on business, may be stuck there for awhile due to the recent happenings between Israel and Lebanon, depending on what happens in the next few hours. The only reason I'm even writing right now is because I need to find some point of focus. So... here goes nothing.

Also, HoroHoro might be a bit (or a lot...) ooc. Anna's kind of borderline ooc. Just please don't kill me for it or anything.

Translucent  
By Bunny-Chan  
Chapter Three 

Pirika hummed a spirited tune to herself as she prepared dinner. It was her turn tonight, and though she felt far too tired at the moment to focus on cooking anything other than onigiri, she still found herself able to enjoy the process.

She could hear her brother in the other room, along with a noise that indicated he was most likely jumping on the bed.

"Hn, leave it it to Onii-chan." She smirked, waiting to hear him fall to the floor. When she heard the tell-tale crash, she moved the rice out from under the faucet to drain.

"What did you think of the new girl, Onii-chan?" She called out. There was a moment of silence.

"Um... She seemed... nice?"

_Is he stammering...?_

"She was so quiet though. She seemed rather as if she didn't like us. I bet she's a snob."

"Well she's new! She's probably just nervous."

_Is he defending her? Haha, he is! I knew it! _She had brought up the subject of Anna for a reason. When Tamao (who had been the one, shockingly, to brazenly introduce them all) pointed out HoroHoro to the new girl, he had stared unblinkingly for a few minutes before beginning to turn a light shade of red.

She was enough of an expert on HoroHoro's reactions and (admittedly onlyafter romantic novels galore read in her pursuits of the ever-cute Tao Ren, who she had managed to snag) she considered herself a bit of an expert on love.

And thus, after a day's careful contemplation, she decided to bring up the subject and see where it went. Sure, she'd had to fight the instinct in her that told her not to settle for sharing her big brother with another girl, but she also felt a bit proud of him.

HoroHoro was cute and slightly charming in his own way, but he'd never had a girlfriend. He wasn't the most intelligent of boys, and he was quite borderline-immature, which seemed to push away any girls who would have been otherwise interested. He seemed to be the kind of boy who is a great friend, but not a good boyfriend. Not that he took it to heart, of course. He'd never asked a girl out and, as far as Pirika could tell, seemed content to remain "the friend".

She thought it was cute that he seemed to almost immediately fall for the mysterious girl who'd joined them earlier that day.

She smiled and continued her questioning.

"She's so gorgeous, isn't she? She must be the prettiest girl in our school!"

Silence.

"I-uh-eh-I..." More Silence. "Well, I didn't really notice."

She snuck to the doorway and peeked in to see HoroHoro turning bright red.

"AHA! LIAR!" Pirika pounced on him and started pinching his cheeks- the average sister reaction. "Oniichan's in love, Oniichan's in love, Oniichan's in loooooooove"

"I AM NOT!"

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Anna growled.

Once again, Yoh was by her side, talking to her nonstop.

"You _have_ to understand though! You're the first person I've met since all the others left! I've been alone for years. You're my first friend!" He emphasized the word 'friend' as if it was a title she should be extremely proud of.

Anna spun around to glare at him.

"I am NOT your friend! Leave me the hell alone!" Yoh winced, but persisted. He was on the edge of desperation. He'd craved contact for too long.

"I'll leave you alone on one condition."

"What!" She snapped, throwing the manga she had been attmpting to read at his transparent form. It soared through him, landing on the floor behind. For a moment, a look of pain crossed his face and, again, she felt a flash of guilt.

She didn't want to hurt anyone.

She just wanted to be left alone. She sighed. She did not apologize, but lowered her voice.

"What do you want?"

"I... want you to find out how I died."

"Don't you _know_?" Anna had met confused spirits before, but they were usually on the brink of madness. She had never met a ghost who _knew_ they were dead, but who did not know why. Especially a ghost such as Yoh, who had been dead for at least ten years, based on some of the things he'd said to her. He looked down, his usual image of complete happiness shattered. He looked almost... lost.

"I don't... know anything about my life. Or my death." He looked his new "roommate" in the eyes. "I just know that I am here for a reason. I have to know that reason before I can move on."

"..." Anna tried her best to look uninterested. She would have no idea where to start, for one. And for two, her time was better spent toward her own well-being, and her studies. "I really don't think-" Before she could finish, Yoh stepped forward and put both hands on her shoulders. He knew she could not feel him physically, but their auras were mingling and she would be able to feel his need through it.

"Please. You're the only one who has ever been able to see me. You might be my last chance. I can't pick up any papers here. I can't look through things. I can't talk to people. I have nothing, Anna." It was the first time he had used her name. She didn't know he knew it even. When she heard it, her eyes widened a little, and she felt herself giving up the act.

"Fine." She muttered. The look of sadness on Yoh's face was replaced with one of sheer ecstasy.

"You mean you'll really do it! Oh thank you so much!" In his excitement, he once again made the mistake of trying to tackle-hug her and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Don't get too excited. I'm only doing it to get rid of you." She said with a huff, before walking away.

Yoh smiled.

_Maybe, just maybe, things will turn out okay afterall. And maybe I won't need to leave. Maybe.

* * *

_

_"Remember, Oniichan, don't try to fake anything. If you act yourself now, she won't be disappointed later" _Pirika had joked after finally convincing HoroHoro that the best thing to do would be ask Anna if he could show her around the city.

It was simple, not a date (at least Pirika swore it wasn't), and he would be able to get to know her better.

So afterschool, he found himself rushing to catch up with Anna. When he finally did, he only had time to tap her shoulder before falling over from sheer exhaustion.

"Konichgaspiwagasp Kyougaspyamagasp-Chan." He laid on the ground panting for what seemed like too long and Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, HohoHoro-Kun?" The blue-haired boy was one of the group she'd begun eating lunch with in the afternoons.

Granted, she hated being around people, but she was starting to warm up to them day-by-day. She'd never spoken with this boy though, and didn't have the slightest idea of what he could want.

He shot up off the ground, still panting slightly.

"Yeah, of course I am!" He coughed and straightened himself. "What I wanted to ask you is..." Complete silence. His mouth hung open and he looked like he was on the verge of continuing.

"... Yes...?"

"CanIshowyouaroundTokyosometimebecauseyou'renewhereandprobablyhaven'tseenmuchyet!"

_Show me around Tokyo...? _

"I guess it couldn't _hurt_..."

HoroHoro looked shocked for a moment, and then his mouth spread into a huge grin.

"Okay!" He scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to her and then turned as if to walk away.

"Just call me sometime when you're free! The area around here is a lot of fun, I promise."

"Alright." She said. She hadn't shown much interest in the idea, which had thrown him off slightly, but he decided to not worry about that. "And HoroHoro-Kun?" He turned his head to look back at her.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to work on your presentation. That was pathetic." He turned red and watched her walk away.

_Dammit. But at least it was worth it!_ He skipped and sang all the way home, ignoring the frightened stares of people who were sure he must be an escaped mental patient. _This will be perfect!

* * *

A/N: Well... if that didn't suck, I'd be pretty proud of it. Then again, I think it was the quickest chapter I've written in my life for any story._

So, I'm sorry if it doesn't impress. I kind of don't expect it to... but reviews would still be quite appreciated.

Replies to the Reviewers 

**jadedestiny**: Well, I've been trying, but senior year was just so crazy and it was hard to find time to spend on fanfiction... I don't think any fanfic would be complete without an Anna-punch, lmao, so yeah, there'll be a few. But Tamao won't be falling for Yoh at all, sorry. She can't see him (because I'm planning one more character that can, and if everyone would, then everything would be chaos), and I don't really feel like using that part of the show's storyline would add much to this fanfic, which I was hoping to make on the short side (and is now turning out chapters more than I wanted it to...).

**notnow**: Yeah, I'm sorry about the Tamao ooc... I've never used her in a story before, and she seemed to me like the most likely of the group to be kind enough to invite someone to join them and make the introductions... So I kind of lost her at that point.

**Kute Anime Kitty**: Such is Yoh's luck, lol. I always feel bad for making him unhappy though. I can just picture him all cute and pouty and sad.


End file.
